Taste of Love
by Chokoreto-Ninja
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer is now in the care of Inoue Orihime. As they both live in the same home, Ulquiorra starts to develop strange feelings that he had never felt before. When she's close by, his chest starts to tighten, he doesn't seem to dislike the feeling.
1. A Fresh Start

**A/N: "Onna" means woman in Japanese, this is what Ulquiorra refers to Orihime in the manga/anime. The term SORRY in Japanese is "Gomen."Just a heads up.  
**

Chapter One: A Fresh Start

What is that? What would I see if I cracked open your chest?  
If I broke open your skull, what would I see inside?  
You humans say the word so easily. Just like-

Oh, I get it.  
This is it. This here in my hand.  
THE HEART.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Soten Kisshun, I REJECT"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mhmmm" Orihime slept peacefully on her bed as her posture changed throughout the night. She held her teddy bear Enraku tightly against her chest as she snuggled her body into the warmth of the blankets.

The battle with Aizen had came to an end. She was back home, all the events that had occured felt as if it were a mere dream. No one in Karakura Town had any idea what had occured when the battle intruded their society. Those who had recognition of the event had their memories erased completely. The life of Inoue Orihime was not the same anymore, but the loneliness seemed to fade away. It was because of him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

A slight ringing noise broke her coma-like state as she saw a blur of red in front of her. Orihime rubbed her weary eyes to be able to see what she was looking at. As her vision came back to her, she shrieked and jumped up in a hurry. Summer has already ended. Orihime was now a senior in high school. How can she miss such an important day? Neighbors heard the ruckus Orihime made as she started to put on her uniform and tidying up her room at the same time. Before exiting, she sat down and held her hand together across her lap.

"Good morning Ni-Chan, wish me luck."

Orihime headed to the kitchen to prepare herself something quick to eat, she was in a big hurry that she had forgotten to tie her shoe laces. She closed her eyes tight as she knew her fate. Orihime was confused that the landing did not hurt but felt warm instead. As her eyes opened up slowly she,

"Ack! Ulquiorra. Gomen," her cheeks became a soft shade of pink as her head rested on top of his human chest.

Ulquiorra broke Orihime's fall. She tilted her head up to see him and their eyes were interlocked. Orihime felt Ulquiorra's gaze piercing underneath her skin. The only thing she could hear at that moment was her heart ready to pound free from her chest.

"Onna," Orihime came back to her senses as she leaped back on her hind legs. Ulquiorra gave a smirk and stood as well.

"Go-Gomen," as she started to commence her way toward the kitchen, Orihime noticed Ulquiorra was wearing the uniform as well and realized,"Ulquiorra why did you not wake me up, now we are going to be late because of me!" She pointed at Ulquiorra while having a big puffy pout oh her face.

Ulquiorra eyes widened for he has never seen this expression from the Onna before. She was not at all like this at Hueco Mundo. His chest started to tighten, "Onna, I found it unnecessary to do so."

"Ulqui," before Orihime could finish his name,

"Onna if you do not hurry up then we are going to be late."

She turned her head back to see the time and he was right. She dashed to the fridge and grabbed four slices of bread and started to add any ingredients that she can find onto it. Orihime made lunch for both Ulquiorra and she. Ulquiorra was at ease for he had eaten something decent while Orihime was asleep.

Ulquiorra's stood against the wall, with both his hands in his pockets. He waited patiently for the Onna to finish up what she was doing. He found it pointless for him to go to school and especially if it was full of trash, but it was the very least he could do for the Onna. It was the Onna who persuaded Soul Society to let him live and with her in the world of the living. Ulquiorra now had a gigai which limited him greatly but he wasn't ungrateful. If it weren't for the Onna, he wouldn't have had a second chance.

"UL-QUI-OR-RA?" His train of thoughts ended. Orihime stood in front of Ulquiorra, and gave him a warm soothing smile. Ulquiorra felt a strange feeling, but he didn't dislike it either,"let's go!"

**A/N: There may be a lot of mistakes but this was my first time writing a fiction so please review. ****I hope to improve my writing and vocabulary structure in the future. ****Thank you for your time. :]**


	2. Run!

Chapter Two: Run!

Orihime swayed her arms as Ulquiorra walked beside her. She was humming a melody as they both headed to school. Ulquiorra observed the Onna as her voice made him feel at ease. Her tone came to a stop and Ulquiorra realized why as she,

"Tatsuki-Chan!" She gave a big wave to what Ulquiorra remembered the Onna used the term "friend" for that. Arisawa Tatsuki was accompanied by fellow freshmen who marveled and admired her.

It grabbed her attention from the flock that surrounded her, she knew that it was Orihime calling her.

"Orihime! Hurry Up, your going to be late!"

"Oh, right. I'll meet you up in class!"

Tatsuki flinched as she saw the pale man standing behind her beloved friend. "Okay, I'll see you there then." Orihime gave a little wave good bye this time.

Orihime suddenly turned her whole entire body to Ulquiorra and started fidgeting her fingers.

"Umm. Ulquiorra, I..."

"Say it already, Onna."

"Well, there is going to be a lot of classmates asking you questions like; Where are you from and what made you want to come to Japan and such."

"There is no need to tell them anything." He wasn't going to waste his breath talking to these pathetic humans.

Orihime smiled. "Hehe, I figured you may say that so I came up with an excuse."

Ulquiorra was curious to what the Onna had to say and awaited for her so called "excuse".

She cleared her throat and continued, "I was taking my daily jog around the riverbank and then I heard a cry for help. Immediately I followed where the voice was emanating from and I saw you drowning. I quickly dove in as fast as I could to save you. You thanked me and talked about your life in America. You told me that you ran away from home and decided to live on your own. Your parents wanted you to become one of the world's greatest FBI agent, but you refused and came to Japan. You had no place to stay, so that is why you're living and going to the same school as me."

His eyes widened from the response she gave him, the Onna always seemed to amuse Ulquiorra. He liked how innocent and pure she was. Living with the Onna these last couple of days, he had a feeling that her reply would be rather strange.

"So what do you think?" She was anxious to know his answer.

"Trash."

"What!" It felt like a huge arrow sprung right into her chest. She sunk down to her knees, a bit disappointed. It took her the whole night to come up with that excuse but a familiar noise struck her eardrum. She stood right back up that it surprised Ulquiorra a bit. She grabbed his hand and started to run. The school bell had rung and they were late to class.

Ulquiorra felt Orihime's body heat rush from his hands to his chest. It didn't concern him if he was late or not, but it mattered to her. He was faster than the Onna but he didn't know what direction to go toward so he just went along with it. Orihime seemed to grasp tight on his hand, so he couldn't ease out of it without being rude. She entered into her classroom and panted out loud,

"Gomen Sensei!" Ulquiorra's shoulder slouched as Orihime bowed her head.

Everyone in the class stared at Orihime's entrance as she started to pant from the exhaustion. They all started to laugh, the teacher had not arrived yet. Orihime felt a bit embarrassed but relieved that even though she was late, she would still be marked on time.

"Onna."

"Hmm. What is it Ulquiorra?" She tried catching her breath from the little jog they had this morning.

He gently gave a light squeeze on her hand and her face turned completely red. She'd forgotten to let go of his hand and what surprised her more was that she grabbed it subconsciously. Lot of murmurs and whispers started to fill the entire room, as they both knew why. The students were talking about Ulquiorra. Orihime heard some female students talk about how good looking he was and started to feel slightly jealous.

**A/N: I hope you like it, please review/tell me what you think. Thank you.  
**


End file.
